Vampire village
by Htress
Summary: A mysterious blond man crashes in a vampire village... What will happen? Vinny/Cid fic. AU. But don't worry! Seph and Cloud are there too! They're so cute!!!


Base: FF7 

Genre: Alternate universe, obviously!

Authors: Htress (my idea! ^_^ ), Cronos, Kima and Selena

Rating: -_-;;; Whatever… it can be anything…

Couple: VincentXCid, (Sephy and Cloud are too young… and I don't do shota )

The vampire village 

In a far away village, deep into the Wutai jungle (ok, there's no jungle around Wutai, but it's AU, so now, there is…) was living a tribe of what human called 'blood suckers', or else called vampires. The neighbourhoods were full of monsters, providing them a lot of meals, and the evolution had made that they weren't afraid of the sun anymore. The only thing that distinguished of normal humans were their overdeveloped canines. Anyway, in that village was also living the most handsome and the most dangerous of all vampires, Vincent Valentine. Half-vampire, half-demon, Vincent was ruling his tribe strictly but rightly. His 'wife' had died while giving birth to his only son, Sephiroth, 6 years ago already.

Vincent was a lone wolf, his nature of half-demon meant that he had another entity sharing his body that the other members of the tribe called Chaos. When he was angry, the demon was taking possession of Vincent's body to show his wrath, and the consequences were often terrible. The last time Chaos had appeared, immediately after Lucrecia's death, half of the tribe had succumbed… So, it was better to keep Vincent in a good mood.

Everything was fine in that village, until the day where, in a big roar, something crashed nearby. The vampires, fundamentally curious beings, got out to see what was happening. Well everyone except Vincent who, too preoccupied to speak with Chaos didn't noticed the rumble. Soon enough, they discovered the remains of a plane and a dead dragon, which was quickly taken away by some hungry youngsters who wanted to grab a snack. In all that vision of destruction, suddenly a high pitched scream was heard, followed by a lamentation, very identifiable as a child's. The birds took off, the little baby was making one hell of a noise, luring Vincent to the crashing site.

When he arrived, the wailing hadn't stop and his son carried a little blond boy of about 2 years old. Sephiroth had pulled him into his lap and the blue-eyed boy was clinging to him. His leg was seriously injured and he had a nasty bump on the forehead. By searching inside the remains they found a blond man still alive and some would surely had made a meal out of him if Vincent hadn't stopped them.

- He have a son, leave him alone.

Everyone obeyed and they returned to their daily activities (eating, scaring the beast, that kinda things) leaving their leader and his son alone with the humans.

- Dad, he's bleeding a lot, Sephiroth said, licking his fingers, Why it won't heal?

- He's human, Sephy, answered his father, as your mother was, and humans don't heal easily. We should clean his leg and dress it.

- ???

- Carry him home, I will bring that one.

His son nodded and took the little one, who was still crying, in his arms, taking care not to hurt him more and carried him home, followed by his father dragging the mysterious blond man.

*******

The baby was lying on the bed, staring out at nothing, hardly breathing, Sephiroth at his side. The silver-haired vampire was worrying, the bandage made by his father hadn't heal the wound, and the blond seemed to weaken at each minute that was passing. More, he hadn't enough energy left to cry. Vincent came to see him, and couldn't help but to think about Lucrecia… The poor woman had bleed too much when giving birth, and Vincent saw it too late… He made his way to his bed and shook up the sleeping man.

- Mmm…? Who're you? Where 'm I? Where's…

- Listen to me, your son is going to die, but I can save him, only…

The man had his eyes wide open and was trembling all over.

- Only what? Save him! He's everything I have! I beg ya! Cloud!

- You'll have to stay here forever…

- Don't care! Cloud! M'son!

Vincent got up, immediately followed by the man and he kneeled before the boy. He bit his finger, drawing blood and looked at him right in the eyes.

- Come on, little one, drink…

The change was soft and painless, the wound started to close, Cloud closed his eyes and fell asleep. His father petted his hair gently a little while before turning a confused gaze toward Vincent and Sephiroth.

- Let me present myself; I'm Vincent Valentine, I'm the leader of that tribe. And here is my son, Sephiroth.

- The name's Cid. I'm, err was a full-fledged pilot, before that damn dragon collided with us. That little kid here is my Cloud… by the way, what have you done to him?

- We transformed him into an half vampire, so he can heal… Cid, your son is safe, he'll need to drink about once each month…

- Vampire? I thought it was a legend…

- You're not afraid?

- You just saved my son, why would I be afraid?

Father and son Valentine smiled widely, showing off their sharp fangs, and Cid smiled back. He was feeling well in this village… Not like Rocket Town…

End chapter one

Cid sat down near his sleeping son, who was suckling quietly his thumb. It was already a week now since they 'crashed' here. At first intimidated by all those blood suckers, he finally got used to it (not that he had a choice, anyway…). And Vincent had been very clear to the others (in short, try to hurt them and Chaos will take care of you…). Lighting up a ciggie, he threw his head backward.

- Eh, Cid!, yelled a well-known voice.

The pilot went outside the house, especially built for them and smiled. He walked toward Vincent.

- It's diner time! Zyrcon brought back some meat for you two while he was hunting.

- Good, but Cloud cannot eat that… He's too young, said Cid timidly

- Oh, I forgot! There must be some milk in Wutai… 'll ask someone to go find some for Cloudy^^!

- Would be great! By the way, would you eat with me?

- Sure!

Since he had arrived, a strong friendship established itself between the pilot and the vampire. How did it happen? None of them knew the answer. As soon as Vincent saved his baby, Cid knew he wasn't evil, even if his gloomy appearance and his broody behaviour (raaaaaaaahhh… wanna have Vinny toooooooo!!!) was making him a threat to the others. And his son, Sephiroth was promising to become as menacing as his father when he would be grown up.

The vampire made a sign to the hunter, who gave Cid two big chunks of fresh meat. He took them and thanked Zyrkon, who grunted. Back into the house, Vincent installed himself near the fire while Cid was putting the meat to cook over it. The conversation was going pretty well when some broken cries were heard from the bedroom.

- That's my Cloud waking up… I better go check on him.

- Leave that to me, I'm going, said Vincent, getting up.

The vampire went into the room where the baby slept. The blond was trashing and kicking in the cradle. He made a quick work of changing his diaper and gave him a stuffed animal, the only one that had survived the crash. Suddenly, the toddler gripped his finger and nibbled it, babbling joyously. His fangs weren't as developed as those of adults, but they were there, still. A faint orange glow in the now red irises of the child surprised Vincent. It wasn't possible… Was he certain of this? Shaking away his doubts, he forced himself to smile, took Cloud in his arms and returned near the fire.

After all, it was impossible.

**

- I wanna see Clouuuuuuud!!, he whined

- Sephiroth, he's sleeping, I said…

- But I wanna see him!!

Taking his son in his arms, he lay him on the bed and murmured 'sleepel'. He got out of his lair and was going toward the small house of his friend when some low voices lured him.

- … it's outrageous!!

- They have to die! Some good human blood spoiled, I tell ya!

- But the leader sait…

- We don't care what he said! He's controlling us since too long…

Getting closer silently, Vincent tried to identify the voices, with no avail. While he approached, his foot broke a small branch… (sorry, I didn't find anything else…) He stopped abruptly, waiting.

- Did your hear anything?

- … I'm gonna check it out.

When he heard this, the vampire ran up behind a big boulder to hide and, after he made sure they weren't around anymore, he went to Cid's house, worried.

**

The silhouette hid itself when the vampire got up. She followed him when he entered that odd house and startled when she saw a human smiling to his visitor. Shivering, she looked around her and ran away swiftly.

-- End of chapter 2

Author's note

I hope this chapter will please all of you… I did not really know what to write, I hope the next author won't have too much difficulties…

- Cid, quick! Prepare your things and those of your son!

Cid stood up slowly of his chair, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

- Why? What's happening?

- There's a revolt, my vampires want to drink human blood, your blood. You must leave…

Cid looked at Vincent, frightened. Then he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and hurriedly took the belongings that had survived his forced landing. A sad glow was passing through his blue eyes. Vincent was holding Cloud and was rocking him tenderly. Cid didn't wanted to leave his friend behind. But he had to do it, he wanted his son to live.

- Vincent… you were so kind to us and… you saved my son, well our son, since now he's of your blood too. I don't know how to thank you…

That sentence hit the vampire. He hadn't thought that Cloud could be his son in anyway. Cid then took Cloud in his arms and went to the door. Hand on the handle, the blond looked up at him.

- Vince, I hope to see you again… he murmured

- Me too, Cid, me too!

Vincent was finding it hard to watch him go. It has been only a week they knew each other, and he already developed a bound to him. It was the second human that had gotten such a strong bond, and the first was Lucrecia his 'wife'. And he couldn't say that it has brought him luck.

Vincent came closer to Cid, kissed lightly Cloud's forehead and gently caressed the blond's cheek.

- Quick, run away… he murmured.

But Cid couldn't decide to open that door and leave, never returning afterward. Choosing, the blond bent his head and kissed sweetly his vampire. Vincent, far from pushing him away, cradled Cid's face between his hands and deepened their kiss.

Outside, behind a window, a silhouette stood up abruptly and ran away, murmuring something incomprehensible.

Cloud's sobs shook them out of their trance. They almost smothered the child.

- Oh sorry, Cloudy-boy!

- Cid, I think there is a mean for you to stay here without fearing the others.

- Tell me then.

Cid was gazing at Vincent while rocking his child in a vain attempt to put him to sleep. Seeing that Cloud wasn't going to sleep before a while, he cast a 'sleepel'. Then he placed him gently in the large bed belonging to Cid, taking care that he would not fell off the bed during his sleep.

Once this was finished, he came back to Cid. He held him by the shoulders, forcing him to sit down on his chair.

- Cid, I don't know if someone is waiting for you where you are from, but if you want to stay with me, you'll have to become my… err… Chalice.

- Your Chalice? What's a Chalice?

- It's like, you know, if you become my 'wife', but in this case you would be my man, tried to explain Vincent.

- Yeah, I want to become that, but what does a Chalice, in fact?

- First, you'll have to move in with me… in my bed. The other vampires must be able to smell my odour on you and yours on me. That would be a proof they couldn't deny. A proof that you're mine, in all means.

- Ok, but if they already want to eat my now, how can you be sure they won't disobey anyway?

- They are respecting me. I gave them this place, where they are free to live without fear of anything. So, do you want to become my Chalice, Cid?

The blond was thinking. In Rocket Town, nobody was waiting for him since the people there were rejecting him. His only sin had been to give his dearest wish to one of his friend, Tifa. She wanted a child but knowing that she was doomed, she could not afford herself to let a man fall in love with her. She had asked him, and he hadn't have the heart to refuse her last wish. But she was much younger than him, and everyone turned down on Cid because of that. And also, was it a future for his son to return? He remembered what Vincent had said to him: he's an half-vampire. And if he was rejected too?

And there was Vincent, too. He was feeling something strong for him. He was attracted to him.

- Yes Vincent, I want to become your Chalice!, he said, determined.

Vincent looked at him a moment intensely, and he knocked Cid over his armchair. He sat down on his lap. Cid brushed his lips on his vampire's and they kissed passionately. The brunette's hands went down on the torso of his soon-to-be lover. Sliding his hands under Cid's pants, he tucked out the shirt and began to torture him with soft caresses. The blond was about to return the favour when the door opened.

The two men lifted their heads, expecting to see a vampire coming to eat Cid but instead a young woman was standing in the doorway. Vincent stood up in a hurry, very upset.

- Lucrecia???

- Yes Vincent, it's me!

To be continued…

There is the third chapter! I hope you liked it!^^

- Lucrecia, how can it be?

- You ignore a lot of things, Vincent…

- But…

- Shut up!!!

She had yelled. Cid was looking at the scene without understanding. Who was this woman that Vincent seemed to know?

- Vincent, what is going on?

- Stay out of this, Cid!

Lucrecia gazed at the pilot strangely. In a sensual pace that Vincent didn't remember she had, she walked up to Cid. Bending down toward him, she touched his cheek and blew on his face.

- He's your Chalice?

- Don't touch him!

- Oh, did I just find a weak point? Too bad…

Swiftly, she held up a knife and thrust it deep into Cid's stomach, who started to scream. Without hesitation, Vincent rushed to his ex-wife to pry out the knife from her hands. Succeeding, he took the blade and cut through Lucrecia's belly.

- Vin…cent… How could you…?

She looked at him right in the eyes, and finding the strength, she hurried outside, trudging, leaving a bloody trail behind her. Vincent was about to pursue her, first to finish her, and also to ask for explanations. The fact that she was still alive could not be a stroke of luck. A thought popped up in his head, but was suddenly blown away when he heard Cid's groans of pain.

- Cid!

- Vincent, help me!

Vincent immediately crouched near him and tore open his shirt to stop the bleeding. ( cue the ER theme, to the limit if Carter and Ross hadn't land)

- You better not die Cid!, yelled Vincent.

- What?, he murmured weakly, We have not… We didn't do anything!

He couldn't add anything else because he fainted.

A lot of days passed. Lucrecia did not show up but Vincent was feeling she was still alive. Cid's wound turned out to be easily treatable and he should heal quickly. But just to be sure, the handsome vampire (vinny dearest… errr sorry) went to steal some medicine in Wutai to help in the healing process. He was watching over him almost 24 hours a day, without forgetting to feed the little Cloud or his own son, Sephiroth. The small silver-haired child had noticed that something was wrong in the village. Before, when he was going to see someone, he was welcomed warmly with a wide smile. Now, the smile was forced and the attitudes cold. A little sad, Sephiroth went to see his father who, for a change, was at his Chalice's bedside.

- Daddy, daddy, people aren't kind to me anymooore!

- It's not your fault, my dear, answered the father without really taking care, occupied to look at Cid.

- But daddyyyyy! People are not the same!

Vincent tilted. Children are never listened to but they always guess when something is wrong. The vampire turned toward his son to ask him some explanations.

- Explain to me, Sephy. Tell all this to daddy.

- When I went to see my friend Bobo, well his mother told him not to play with me anymore and sent me out. After I went to Mirza's house and she said she wasn't allowed to play with me anymore.

While he was speaking, little Sephiroth, usually strong willed, began to cry.

- And there is Zyrcon saying that my mommy is not dead and with a Jo-jo man… Jooo don't remember…

- Hojo?

- Yeah, that's it.

Vincent felt a cold grip strangling his heart. Hojo. Hojo was there with Lucrecia? It would explain a lot of things, like why she was still alive. That bastard was alive! He had taken him all. But how had he approached Lucrecia? After her death, Vincent had transformed into Chaos and when he had woken up, half of the village was decimated and his wife's corpse had disappeared. Zyrcon came then with baby Sephiroth saying that Lucrecia burned into their home due to Chaos but that he had managed to save his son. Two arms tightly wrapped around his neck got him out of his reverie. His little Sephy was snuggling to him, crying.

- Why are the people so nasty with me? I didn't do anything!!

Vincent embraced him tightly.

- Go play with Cloud. I must do something.

- Okay!, his son replied, his smile immediately returned.

The small vampire ran up to the baby, laughing, his wild silvery mane floating behind him. Hearing Cloud's happy babbles, Vincent couldn't hide a smile. But, it wasn't the time for this. He had to speak with Zyrcon. Now.

Breaking through the hunter's door, Vincent shouted hoarse his name.

- Zyrcon! We gotta talk!

- Yes, boss?, the called groaned.

- Zyrcon, what happened six years ago, when Lucrecia died?

- But, you know it well, she died and you transformed into Chaos. You rampaged the village and burnt down some houses, including yours.

- Was it all?

Vincent grabbed the vampire by the neck to force him to look at him right in the eyes. The brunette's bloody pupils seemed to pierce into him.

- Boss! He… he menaced to kill me if I talked!

- TALK!!!

Seeing Vincent's rage and Chaos on verge of breaking free, Zyrcon swallowed hard and decided to talk.

- What I told you is true. There is only one thing I did not tell you… and you know why. You remember Hojo?

- Sure, spit Vincent, How could I ever forget him?

- He was there that day. Lucrecia was human, you knew it well, and she didn't survived to your son's birth. When you set the fire to your house, I didn't think and ran up to save your baby. When I entered, a man was already inside, it was Hojo. I recognized him, you had made a very concise description of him back then. He was holding a syringe, ready to inject it to Sephiroth, I succeeded in preventing this, but I couldn't do anything about Lucrecia. As soon as I had the baby in my arms, he pushed me violently and jabbed the needle into your wife's arm. Listen, Vincent… Hojo escaped with her. He swore he would kill me if I was telling you this… He threw something that entered into me and he said that it should prevent me from talking.

- But it's what you're doing, no? Telling me everything?

- Yes, and that's scaring me… There is another thing you must know it's that…

Zyrcon didn't finish as something pierced his forehead. A trail of blood spurted out of the hole. It got worse and Zyrcon cut himself in two, spilling his vital fluid on Vincent. Disgusted, the vampire promised to himself to kill Hojo.

He returned home. Sephiroth was still playing with Cloud. He smiled before the cute scene, but that smile quickly faded when he looked at Cid's son. The little one had a stronger orange glow in the depths of his eyes…

- No! It can't be!

To be continued…

- It can't be!!!

Clutching his head in despair, the vampire fell on his knees. Little Sephiroth, startled by the cry of his father, ran up to him. He called him, but Vincent was in a kind of trance. Scared, the toddler backed off a little.

- No, it' not… no… was murmuring Vincent.

Thinking at full speed, he stood up and took Sephy away from the orange-eyes baby. He got out quickly, glancing at Cid, who was still unconscious.

- Listen Sephiroth, he said letting him go, You will go see your auntie Yuffie, okay and stay with her until I come back. And don't tell her anything about Cloud. Understood?

Slightly shaking, the kid nodded and Vincent returned near the baby.

- _Are you sure that's him? I don't think so myself!_

- Chaos… You saw his eyes, the same as… as yours… (maybe it's not true, but I'm too scared to verify myself so we do as if.)

- _But that doesn't mean a thing, scatterbrain!_

- Enough…

He stopped his mental conversation with his alter ego and checked Cloud's eyes once more. They were blood red again. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

Opening the door with noise, Sephiroth jumped into the arms of the young vampire occupied in making a warm fire.

- AUNTIE YUFFIIIIIIIE!!!

- Se… Sephiroth… you are heavy, you know!, she said, sitting him on a chair. So, what brings you here?

- Daddy asked me to.

- You know why?

- I can't tell you!

Yuffie was startled by the answer, but knowing the great vampire since childhood, she didn't comment and offered the kid a bowl of warm blood, and he accepted. While he was drinking the liquid hungrily, the door opened to let in Vincent. Yuffie welcomed him with a smile and invited him to sit at the table.

- So Vincent, what's happening?

- Nothing important… I'm coming back from Cid's…

- Oh, yes! You finally concluded with him?

- Whaaa? Was the only answer that he could think of as he started to blush furiously.

The younger vampire giggled at his shyness. Feeling a very serious discussion coming, Vincent allowed Sephiroth to go play outside, and he was happy to oblige his father's request.

Once he was outside, Yuffie bent down toward Vincent.

- Soooooooo???

- Well, it was going pretty well when…

He stopped, thinking about Sephiroth that he had send outside with Lucrecia still roaming around. Shivering he stood up under the quizzical look of Yuffie and got out. When he arrived outside, he noticed with horror that his son wasn't there anymore. He wasn't seeing him, and even with all his efforts, couldn't sense his aura. Falling on his knees, bloody tears rolling down his cheeks, Vincent knew that Lucrecia had abducted his son.

He was feeling pain in the guts and patted his belly.

- Bandages? What happened?

Opening his eyes, he sat up slowly on his bed, still weak. He got up to go check on his baby in the next room, seeing with relief that he was sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden, a young female vampire with short brown hair peeked in, but she disappeared immediately without saying a word. Then Vincent stepped in.

- Hey Vincent! How are you?

- Ci… Cid!!!

The dark one threw himself into Cid's arms, crying. The pilot squeezed him strongly and guided him to the bed, trying to wipe away the tears.

- What is happening to you?

- Cid… Y-you'll never believe this… I think Lucrecia kidnapped Sephiroth… I can't feel him anymore!

- What???

- And I can't go to him, because vampires can't leave this forest…

- That's horrible! Can't I do anything about it?

Vincent stayed silent, meditating. Then, tilting his sad face to Cid, he embraced him tightly before brushing lightly his lips on his mouth.

- Yes, you can do one thing… You can make me forget for tonight, please…

The pilot couldn't refuse (and I think he did not want to…) and kissed him passionately. Their hands were suddenly trailing on more interesting territory while their breath shorten…

End of chapter 5

A little short, this chapter, ne? Sorry, I didn't have my muse on my side…

- _I'll come back with your son, until then, take care of mine…_

Vincent filled the baby bottle with milk and gave it to Cloud. The kid babbled joyously and sat down on the floor with his plushy to play… The leader of the vampires went toward the bed and lay back. He was tired since Cid was gone. He was missing his Chalice, as much as his son, and was very worried with Hojo's on the loose. Vincent closed his eyes to ignore his hunger, headache, loneliness… And the vampire fell asleep. He rested for a couple of hours, in a dreamless sleep, what was unusual for him. Chaos was often his dream mate, and recently, Cid… When he woke up, he realised that Cloud was crying. He was in Yuffie's arms. And Aerith, the village's shaman was near him, touching his vital points.

- What is happening here?, he croaked.

Cloud wriggled vigorously and Yuffie let him go and he climbed the bed to snuggle against Vincent, sobbing softly. The vampire tried to embrace him but found out that he lacked the strength. And what he had first thought some hours of sleep were, in fact, two complete days.

- He's too weak, stated Aerith. Yuffie, start a fire and warm up some blood. He must drink.

The small blond toddler was still crying, but he was calmer now. Apparently, he had been very afraid. It was Yuffie who found him two days ago, when she was coming for news, as she did each day. She had tried to wake up Vincent, with no avail. After a day, the brunette worried too much and called Aerith to the rescue. The shaman cast a 'sleepel' on the kid, who drifted into sleep almost immediately. She leaned him against the vampire and took the bowl of warm blood up to Vincent's lips. He drank forcefully, but drank some. After few minutes, she could sat him up and Aerith examined him closely.

- Last time it took me almost two months to bring you back, she said, the only difference now is that Chaos seems to be quiet. Don't become that lost soul I once knew… Your Chalice will be back soon, I feel it.

She then put her hands against Vincent's temples. Immediately, the vampire leader felt light and refreshed. Aerith made him drink again a little and let him feed himself with the precious liquid before using a 'sleepel'. She turned toward Yuffie.

- Be sure he's drinking everyday or else he's going to get sick. And the kis… I don't know why his eyes turn orange like that… Continue to feed him with milk and don't forget to give him blood.

The brunette nodded. But like the other vampires, she was feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

*******

- C'mon, drink… Cid said, holding out his wrist.

Sephiroth refused and explained him that since he was his father's Chalice, he could not drink from him. Cid then cradled the small child muffled in his jacket and began to run. On the way he managed to kill a small beast, nourishing his second son. However, it wasn't enough. Sephiroth was paler than usual and his eyes, instead of being blood red, were more pinkish. It hadn't been easy to pull him out of Hojo' clutches, Cid earned some nasty cuts and some scratches, but he succeeded in retrieving the silver-haired child. But he had suffered a lot.

He finally arrived in the village and went directly in Vincent's house. He was very surprised to find him tucked in bed, surrounded by many other vampires. Yuffie was there, with her redhead boyfriend and a brunette that kept fussing around him. The hunters were principally grouped around the end of the bed, murmuring worriedly. When they noticed Cid standing in the doorway, they pulled him inside and took him to Vincent, relieving him of Sephiroth. The young shaman seemed happy to see him.

- At least… you're here. Vincent is very sick, he refused to drink for days. Chaos is keeping him alive. Hurry up.

- _Yeah, move your sorry @$$, I won't be able to keep him floating very long!_, added Chaos.

Without waiting any longer, Cid sat up Vincent and startled when he noticed the strong orange glow shining in his eyes. He placed his wrist under his mouth. Few seconds were enough for the Vampire to recognized his Chalice and he bite down to feed himself while Yuffie was bringing him his son.

- Dyyyy!!!

- Cloudy-boy! You didn't missed me too much?

- 'inny by-byes…

- Yeah, Vinny's sleeping… Ouuch! Don't bite too hard! I'm not a fridge, y'know, Cloud!

- Here, hedgehog, leave your dad alone and drink this, the redhead said, giving the kid a little bottle of blood.

- Reno!, Yuffie suddenly cried, Go hunt with Lunok, Sephiroth needs to drink, to… he's hurt. And bring back some beasts for Cid, he'll need strength.

- Ephy! Ephy!, gargled Cloud joyously.

The blond toddler ran up to the room where his half brother was resting. Vincent was soon sleeping again, exhausted. Reno, Lunok and the other vampire left the small house, still worried, but a little more confident in their leader's health. The shaman too seemed relieved from the fact that he had bite by himself. Aerith helped Cid to close the small wound.

- I feel you brought another thing then Vincent's son from this long trip… Bad news, and a great fear.

- Sephiroth realised his mother was 'evil', and he suffered a lot. Hojo… was cruel to him and I think he will come back. But with Vince in that state… Damn it, what happened to him?

Aerith explained how the vampire fell into depression. She also told him of the time he almost died of it, when Lucrecia passed away.

- The bond between a Vampire and his Chalice is very strong, when his wife died, Vincent collapsed totally. He hadn't felt the bond tying him to his son, yet. It's when Chaos felt Sephiroth he forced Vincent to come back, or else, the poor would have died of grief, and Chaos would have kept his body. However, I don't think he would have survived. Listen to me, and listen well. He fell into despair of not seeing you or his son ever again. He cessed to feed himself and see the results. You are bond to him, the blood he gave you will allow you to live as long as him. It's not just a love matter, but also a survival matter. Few vampires survived to their Chalice's demise. Whatever you do, please don't break his heart another time, okay? You can tell he's fragile. Concentrate on you, though. You'll have to feed him each time he wakes up, so eat as much as you can.

Cid nodded sadly and covered Vincent with a warm blanket. The pilot hoped sincerely that his mate would recover quickly, because he had a very sinking feeling about the coming days… Cloud came back a little deceived and climbed on his father's lap.

- What's up, my baby?

- Ephy by-byes…

Cid smiled.

*******

- _Wake up, I said!_

- Chaos… Lemme sleep…

- _Open your eyes, at least, scatterbrain!!!_

Just to shut him up, the vampire opened his eyes. He didn't expected to see the silver mane of his son and, nevertheless… He embraced him and hugged tightly, what woke Sephiroth who tried to sit up, with no avail. Just then a certain pilot passed through the door with a small beast in hands, and Cloud trotted behind him, suckling his thumb. The baby went directly to the bed.

- Ephy!!!

- Don't wake them up, Cloud…

- Daddy Cid, moaned Sephiroth, 'm hungry…

- He's not the only one, added Vincent.

- It can't be! You're both awake?

Cid then gave Sephiroth a full bowl of warm blood and the kid gulped it down quickly. He got out of bed and followed Cloud to play with him in his room. Vincent, though, was still waiting for his turn. The pilot helped him to sit and held his wrist but the vampire went for the neck and buried his head into the crook of his Chalice's shoulder to feed himself. When he finished, he stayed there, clung to his lover, drifting again into sleep. The kids asked the permission to go play outside, what Cid refused, but he allowed them to play just in front of the door, to keep an eye on them. Vincent was purring once in a while and quickly started to suckle on Cid's neck again. That sole moment of inattention changed all. All of a sudden, Cloud started to cry out.

- Ephy miiiiiiiiiiiine!!! Ephy!!!!!!

Cid untangled himself (or rather tried to untangled himdelf) from Vincent and ran outside. His son was pushing Sephiroth toward the house, yelling. The silver-haired boy, however, seemed to be in a daze and wanted to go to…

- Lucrecia?!? Sephiroth, no!!! She'll hurt you!

Cid tried to catch him, but Sephiroth pushed him violently. And that's when it happened. As Vincent was appearing in the doorframe, a blinding light surrounded Cloud. The other vampires, drawn by the kid's cries, stepped back, knowing what would happen. Under the watch of his powerless father, little Cloud transformed himself. In his back sprouted golden wings, on his head two long horns, a lizard tail and clawed talons replaced the rest of his frail body.

- _It can't be!, yelled Chaos, That thing is mine?_

- Well, well, answered Vincent, and you said it was impossible… How will you name him… daddy?!?

- _Aaaarrgh!! Don't call me that! I'm not his father!_

- And where did he find those wings? Not in my genetics, for sure…

- _Shut up… Thorn, call him Thorn._

- Why Thorn?

- _Well, look at what he did to Hojo and tell me if another name would fit him…_

Indeed, Cloud, well Thorn the dragon hadn't waited very long… he wanted to protect Sephiroth in the first place and Hojo was lying on the ground, dead. He was nothing more than a bloody pulp, in fact, and Lucrecia was now tasting at the orange dragon's fury, and it's golden mane was already soaked in blood. Cid was paralysed before his own son. He knew that Vincent was co-living with Chaos, and he had warned him that he was rather uncontrollable when he took possession of his body. But that little winged thing /was/ his son, and that fact was passing with difficulty in his system. When he was done exterminate the female human, Thorn turned toward Cid and prepared to attack when…

- _Stop! You've done enough now, Thorn!_

When his patriarch named him, Thorn flew to him and sat on his shoulder.

- _You must never, /ever/ touch to those humans, understood? Or else I swear I'll eat your as my breakfast._

The dragon nodded and, suddenly, Cloud wined control over his body again and he transformed back. But when he saw Chaos fear stricken him and he started to cry. Chaos took him in his arms and let Vincent come back. The vampire, yet too weak to stand, slumped to the ground, hugging the child. Sephiroth, who had remained still from the start, swayed and lost consciousness in the middle of the square, immediately followed by Cid.

*******

- Cid? Cid?………… Do you hear me?

- Ephy!!!

- Here, go with Sephy… Cid? Finally, you decide to wake up?

- Mmm… What happened?

- Dyyyy!!! Dyy!, babbled Cloud, ish! Wanna ish!

- Oh you want a kiss? *kiss* There my baby, sleep, now. Daddy's tired…

Cloud snuggled against his father, Sephiroth, sleeping, turned over to embrace Cloud and Vincent let his head fall on Cid's shoulder. The small blond yawned and closed his eyes. The pilot was about to do the same when he felt Vincent nibble his neck. He sighed and stayed still. It wasn't very long, though after what the vampire answered his question.

- Apparently, Chaos passed itself when I gave him some of my blood. I'm sorry…

- He doesn't suffer from it, tell me he doesn't…

- No, it's just that the transformation is extremely tiring. And reassure yourself; Thorn will be a lot more docile and Cloud will be able to control a little more each time because he grows with him.

- Vincent…?

- Yes, Cid?

- … love ya… ZZZzzzZZzzzz

******

Years later

- Father? Father you're there?

Vincent got out of the bedroom quickly, Cid not too far behind. Sephiroth, now taller than his father, seemed worried. Vincent gestured him to sit down near the fireplace and Cid gave him a cup of tea. The Wutaian winter was hard, this year, the cold wind was finding it's way through the houses. Sephiroth, even if they were vampires, had learned to appreciate the hot concoction that was Cid's favourite. It didn't satisfied their primal needs, but it was warming and tasted good. Sephiroth gulped down.

- Father Cid, Cloud is strange today, his face is all red and he makes odd noises with his throat…

- Warm yourself up, I'm going to see him, Cid said.

It didn't take long to the pilot to come back and ask Sephiroth to come along to his house where he and Cloud lived. In fact it was the old house of Cid when he had first arrived here, long ago. But now, and since 3 years, Sephiroth had taken Cloud as Chalice and lived together in that hut. The silver haired vampire stepped in his bedroom and found his Chalice with his father.

- He just caught a cold, Sephiroth. He's got fever and coughs a lot, but he will be okay in a few days if you…

- He's sick!?! He have to drink, and quick!

- No, wait!, yelled Cid, It's not very dangerous… He just needs a soup. And a lot of attention.

- Oh… what's a 'soup'?

And, in that vampire village, everything stayed calm, except when Chaos and Thorn wanted a little attention. And they had a lot of children… hey wait, they can't, sorry. But they lived happily ever after.

End

Author's notes

Big thanks to Kima, Cronos and Selena. They all wrote a chapter in this story. I hope they will like what it became, because I lost contact… sniff… Please review!


End file.
